criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Two Robots And a Human
Two Robots And a Human 'is a case featured in Season 1 of ''Criminal Case, appearing as the 12th case of the game and first case on the district. It takes place in the Digital Utopia, a district based in Fario. Plot Chief Bennett welcomed the team in the new district - Digital Utopia. He also mentioned that Diego is born there and because he is not here, he can't show the player and Angela a district. Because of that, he found a tour guide, Arif Hassan, a local Tech expert & Developer to show them a district. During the tour, he noticed that someone broke inside the Robot Factory. When the team entered the Factory they found a body of Carl Rose, CEO of RoboDef, factory they are in. Shortly after the team found that Carl created one trustful community and make sure robots can be equal to humans, which proved rejection he made to William Celestin who wanted from him to produce robots for motion-caption explosion scenes to be more realistic. Soon after Andre autopsied body, he found traces of detergent on the victims face, but not nad his hands which means that killer used it. Later, at the Station, Ally Lynch arrived at the station to file a complaint against the victim for harassing. How investigation goes the team found that all about a Carl was just a mask to get trust from robots and later use them as modern slaves. The player found that Carl had the deal with a Miss-Plutonius, a robot created to be a girlfriend and differently, from other robots she has a gender, female. She said that Carl was a nice guy and that she loved him. Not a long after, Peter starts to act weirder than usual and he reports a fake break into the Lab just to see a Supercomputer. Anyway, player and Angela found that Miss-Plutonius had love feeling toward the victim and that everyone in the district hates him. Soon enough, player arrest Sonny Z495C for the murder of his creator Carl Rose. Denise on first, but later he confessed everything. His main reason why he killed him is that he betrays all robots who count on him, that he showed his real face and he wanted to stop that at any cost. On the trial due to lack of Laws about robot killers, Sonny was shut down. After the player arrested the killer Peter wanted to talk to the player. After he left, Nicole arrived in the Station looking for help. She said to Angela and the player that she lost her laptop with very important researches somewhere around Tech Street. On the other hand, Peter wanted help from the player to find a helmet for his project of virtual reality. When the team found Nicole's laptop they sent it to Karen for analyses and she informs the team that all this a formula for liquid for storing a half-alive and half-created creatures, unfinished clones. Summary Victim: * Carl Rose (found strangled inside the Robot Factory) Murder Weapon: * USB Cable Killer: *SonnyZ495C Suspects '''Arif Hassan (Tech Expert) Profile: ' * Suspect use detergent. * Suspect speaks Spanish. '''Appearance: ' * Suspect wears I VOTED badge. '''Sonny Z495C (Robot) Profile: * Suspect use detergent. * Suspect knows binary. * Suspect speaks Spanish. Appearance: ' * Suspect wear I VOTED badge * Suspect is a robot. 'William Celestin (Game Dev) Profile: * Suspect use detergent. * Suspect knows binary. * Suspect speaks Spanish. Appearance: ' * Suspect wears I VOTED badge. 'Ally Lynch (mechanical engineer) Profile: ' * Suspect uses detergent. * Suspect speaks Spanish. '''Appearance: ' * Suspect wears I VOTED badge. '''Miss-Plutonius (Robot Girlfriend) Profile: ' * Suspect knows binary. * Suspect speaks Spanish. * Suspect uses detergent. '''Appearance: ' * Suspect is a robot. Quasy-Suspect(s) '''Peter Dubov (Tech Expert) Nicole Jovich (Programmer) [[Anthony Cy|'Anthony Cy']] (District Revee) Killer's Profile * Killer wears "I VOTED" badge. * Killer uses detergent. * Killer knows binary. * Killer speaks Spanish. * Killer is a robot. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Robot Factory (Clues: Victim's body, locked device, broken motherboard; Victim indentificated: Carl Rose; New Suspect: Arif Hassan) * Autopsy Victims body (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer uses detergent) * Talk to Arif Hassan (Prerequisite: Crime Scene investigated) * Examine locked device (Result: Strange Device) * Examine broken motherboard (Result: Visit Card; New Crime Scene: Tech Street) * Analyze Strange Device (06:00:00; New Suspect: William Celestin) * Investigate Tech Street (Clues: faded badge, broken camera) * Examine broken camera (Result: Camera) * Examine faded badge (Result: New Suspect: Sonny Z495C) * Analyze camera (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears "I VOTED" badge) * Talk to Sonny Z495C about a murder (Prerequisite: Faded badge recovered) * Ask William about an e-mail rejection (Prerequisite: Strange Device analyzed) * Move to next chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 * New Suspect: Ally Lynch * Ask Ally why she wants to fill a complain (New Crime Scene: Lab 69) * Investigate Lab 69 (Prerequisite: Ally interrogated; Clues: Box of electornics, locked phone) * Examine box of electronics (Result: Binary letter) * Analyze Binary Letter (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer knows binary) * Examine locked phone (Result: Victims phone) * Talk to Arif about a offers victim sent to him (Prerequisite: Victims phone unlocked; New Crime Scene: Holograms) * Investigate Holograms (Clues: bunch of iron, locked camera) * Examine bunch of iron (Result: Tune magazine) * Examine locked camera (Result: Footage) t * Ask William about a message he wrote (Prerequisite: bunch of iron examined) * Talk to Sonny about a fight (Prerequisite: Camera unlocked, new suspect: Miss-Plutonius) * Question Miss-Plutonius about a victim (Prerequisite: Sonny interrogated) * Move to next chapter (0 stars) Chapter 3 * New Crime Scene: SuperComputer * Investigate SuperComputer (Clues: broken hard disc, torn card, broken wood) * Examine broken Hard Disc (Result: Hard Disc) * Analyze Hard Disc (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer speaks Spanish; New Crime scene: Machines) * Examine torn card (Result: engineer card) * Examine broken wood (Result: Wood) * Question Ally how her visit card ended on the crime scene (Prerequisite: torn card restored) * Question Miss-Plutonius about a wood engraving (Prerequisite: Wood restored) * Investigate Machines (Clues: Drawer, broken pieces, faded trophy) * Examine Drawer (Result: Fire Document) - Carl wanted to fire Ally * Examine broken pieces (Result: Body camera) * Examine faded trophy (Result: Best Tech expert trophy, USB Cable) * Ask Arif why his trophy is on the murder scene (Prerequisite: faded trophy text) recovered * Ask Ally if she knew Carl wanted to fire her (Prerequisite: Drawer examined) * Analyze USB Cable (03:00:00: Murder weapon classified: USB Cable) * Analyze body camera (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer is the robot) * Arrest the killer! * Move to Digital Reality 1/5 Digital reality * See what Peter want (Prerequisite: Digital Reality unlocked) * See if you can help Nicole (Prerequisite: Digital Reality unlocked; Reward: 20 000 coins) * See if Arif can help with a project (Prerequisite: Peter interrogated) * Investigate Lab 69 (Prerequisite: Arif interrogated; Clues: Broken helmet) * Examine broken helmet (Result: Strange helmet) * Analyze strange helmet (06:00:00) * Investigate Tech Street (Prerequisite: Nicole interrogated; Clues: Laptop) * Examine laptop (Result: Nicole's research) * Analyze Nicole's research (09:00:00) * Ask Anthony Cy bout a helmet (Prerequisite: Helmet anaylzed: Reward: USB necklace) * Ask Nicole about formulas (Prerequisite: Nicole's research analyzed: Reward: Burger) * Interrogate Peter about the cloning project (Prerequisite: Nicole interrogated) * Move to next case (0 stars) Trivia * Einux is a parody to Linux. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Digital Utopia